Second Star on the Right
by Something Like a Supernova
Summary: Katherine Potter may not be the girl-who-lived, but equipped with her mom's wits and her father's penchant for getting into trouble, she's going to take Hogwarts by storm. Look out, Voldemort. It's not just Harry you need to worry about. Spans years 1-7.
1. Chapter 1 - Straight on Till Morning

**Thanks for checking out my story! It's more of a prologue, to show how Kathy's life goes on at Privet Drive. BIG thanks needed to my wonderful beta reader thosedarndursleys. Thanks so much. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Straight on Till Morning**

"I _refuse_."

Amelia Hartfield let out the smallest sigh of frustration. She had to maintain her patience. She had to maintain her patience. _She had to maintain her patience_. It was practically part of her job description. She'd been expected to instill information in children without losing her good wits when she'd applied for a teaching position at this school and she was _going _to instill some literature in Katherine Potter's head if it was the last thing she did.

"_Peter Pan _is a wonderful novel, Kathy. I read it when I was your age and I absolutely loved it!"

The young, red-headed girl shot her a look. "You teach about books, Ms. Hartfield. Liking them is your job. It's not mine."

Gently pushing the brown-covered novel towards the reluctant student, Ms. Hartfield replied, "You're a smart girl, Kathy, and I think you'll do great things in life –"

"That's what every teacher has said to _every student ever_."

" – and to do them, you need to pass this class so you can pass this grade." She held up the book. "And right now, reading this book is the only way you can pass. We don't want to disappoint your Aunt and Uncle, do we?"

Kathy scowled deeply. "They'll be disappointed anyway, no matter what I do."

Ms. Hartfield swallowed tightly. Kathy always spoke of her guardians this way – as if they couldn't care less about her existence. Amelia wasn't sure if this was true, but certainly didn't have the license to find out. She reached out to pat the girl on the arm reassuringly, but Kathy yanked her arm away, still scowling.

Ms. Hartfield gazed at her sadly for a few moments before standing up, leaving the book lying on the desk. "Katherine, I wasn't just 'saying things' when I told you that I believed in you. I truly do." She gave her one last, kind smile before grabbing her purse and exiting the room.

Unable to blink, Katherine stared at the abandoned novel.

No one had ever bothered to believe in her before.

* * *

"You're reading."

"_No,_ really?"

"_Why _are you reading? You hate reading."

"Because my teacher told me to."

"You never listen to your teachers."

"Well, I did this time."

"Why?"

Kathy set down her book, ears burning, and glared at her brother from where he sat across from her in the living room. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were all out to dinner and they had the house to themselves. "_Because_. Just be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

There was silence between the two for a long moment before Harry, unable to resist, asked, "What book is it?"

Calmer, Kathy replied quietly, "Peter Pan."

"Never heard of it. What's it about?"

Kathy set down the novel once more, her expression thoughtful. She wasn't too far into it, but she supposed she knew enough to form a basic plot. "There's this boy, named Peter. He lives on this beautiful island called Neverland. There are no adults there, just a big group of kids called the Lost Boys. There's fairies, too, and Indians and mermaids. Even pirates. But I guess Peter gets lonely one day because he flies to England – "

"Flies?"

"Yeah, he can do that kind of thing. Neverland is very magical."

"How's it magical?"

Kathy shrugged. She'd never really considered that. "I don't know. I guess the author just wanted it to be that way." She shook her head to get her thoughts back on track. "Anyway, he goes to England and he meets these three kids – two boys and a girl. He shows them how to fly and takes them to Neverland, where they do all kinds of things together."

Harry was very quiet for a moment. Kathy thought there was almost a longing look in his eyes. "It sounds wonderful." Another pause, then, "I wish I could just fly away to somewhere like Neverland."

Kathy sighed and pulled the book back up to her face. "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

"We just returned from parent-teacher conferences, Kathy."

Kathy simply kept her eyes locked on her hands, sitting folded in her lap. Her Uncle and Aunt sat across from her on the couch, and though her gaze was elsewhere, Kathy could feel their angry stares burning angrily into her head. Harry was in the cupboard, as usual, and Dudley was more than likely right outside the door, listening to the show.

"Dudley is performing excellently, of course," Vernon said proudly. Kathy looked up in disbelief and saw him and Aunt Petunia exchange satisfied looks.

"Excellently?" Kathy spluttered. "Maybe if your idea of an excellent performance is a report card full of F's. Dudley's an idiot! He _never _does his homework. If he does, then it's because he's managed to bully some kid into doing it for him."

Petunia's expression was one of complete outrage. "Dudley has A's in _all _his classes. His teachers say he is a model student! You and your brother should be learning from him."

Kathy couldn't believe it. The oaf was cheating his way through school without getting caught! Any time she'd tried to cheat she'd been caught red-handed and suffered the punishment at school _and _at home. She felt tears burning in her eyes.

"_What _are you crying for, girl? Your own stupidity? It's not Dudley's fault that you inherited so little intelligence from your drunkard father-"

"Don't you say _anything _about my father, you fat, lazy bastard!"

Petunia gasped in shock, grabbing the edge of the couch, while Vernon rose steadily from his seat, face slowly turning red. Kathy stood up quickly, fear beginning to settle in her stomach. She backed up from her Uncle, her tears finally let loose from her eyes. She shook her head and let out a small sound of surprise when her back hit the well. Petunia, knowing what was coming, quickly exited the room. Kathy could hear her ushering Dudley away.

Vernon advanced on her, a hand raised. Kathy closed her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't try to stop him."

Harry glanced up from where he was pressing ice on one of Kathy's bruises. "I should have known he would get mad."

"It's fine," she replied. "There was nothing you could have done."

Harry nodded, but Kathy could tell that it still bothered him. That was Harry – always trying to be his best for her, always trying to help her. Always looking out for her. Kathy wished she could say that same for herself, but knew she wasn't as good of sister as Harry was a brother. She could treat his wounds when he was the one getting the beatings, could sit with him at lunch during school. But she was never quite as gentle with the ice, never quite as willing to start the conversation.

"What did you say to him this time?" Harry asked, yanking Kathy from her thoughts.

Kathy smiled lightly. "I called him a fat, lazy bastard."

Harry sighed and looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Kathy! You practically asked for it."

Kathy shrugged. "He insulted Dad. He called him stupid, and a drunk."

Pressing a little harder on the ice, Harry replied, his voice soft, "I know. It makes me angry, too."

A small grin returned to Kathy's face as she recalled her brother's inability to control his fire-hot temper. "Everything makes you angry, Harry." Her brother simply rolled his eyes in response.

Of course, Harry was also extremely kind, even if he was easily set off. He was nice to almost everyone, except Dudley and his gang. They were the exceptions.

Pulling the ice off the final bruise, Harry set the watery pack down on the floor. "All done." He smiled softly. "Feel better in the morning."

Kathy gave her best effort at a smile back. "I'll try. Goodnight."

"Night."

They settled down, cramped into their small sides of the bed. Kathy hugged her book closer to herself, wishing she could see the night sky. "The first star on the right," she whispered, "and straight on till morning."

She wished she with all her heart that she could go to Neverland. Little did she know, Neverland was closer than she thought.

* * *

**How'd you like it? The Neverland thing will probably be a recurring thing. I just really love the Peter Pan story. **

**Reviews are loved! Constructive Crit. is adored!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Lioness and a Snake

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while; writing can be tough sometimes. I really hope you like this chapter. :) Another shout-out to my awesome beta, thosedarndursleys! You comments are really helpful. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_A Lioness and a Snake_

"Kathy…Kathy! Get up! Aunt Petunia's calling for us."

The disheveled red-head responded by curling up further into her thin blanket, shoving her face deeper into her pillow, and muttering incoherently. She was still clutching _Peter Pan_, the pages of the paperback book crumpled from her late-night reading. "Who cares?" she replied tiredly.

Harry let out a small sigh. "_I _do," he said, rubbing a hand across his face. "I'd rather not get starved for three days because _you _didn't want to get out of bed on Dudley's birthday." It sounded harsh, but it had happened before and Harry had no desire to experience the after-effects of his sister's frequent – albeit justified – laziness once again.

Kathy's droopy eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up, swaying a little as she did so. "Dudley's birthday?" she asked, sounding slightly horrified. "_It's Dudley's birthday_? How could I have forgotten?" She began to search around for some decent clothes to put on, throwing articles here and there. "What time is it? Vernon will kill us if breakfast isn't eaten by the time Piers gets here. You know he doesn't like feeding other kids. It's a "big waste of money" after all."

Harry shrugged at his twin's question. "Not that late. Petunia just woke me up about two minutes ago."

Relaxed, Kathy began to slow down in her hunt for clothes. After she was dressed, she and Harry climbed out of the cupboard, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes and preparing for what would certainly be an eventful day.

Upon their entering the kitchen, Petunia immediately set the twins to work. "Harry!" she barked, "fry the eggs and bacon. Katherine, you wipe down the table and then set it."

They nodded obediently before going about their given tasks. As she wiped the table and set out plates, forks, and napkins, Kathy occasionally glanced up at the door to the kitchen, waiting for her cousin to walk in and the tirade of "Happy birthdays," comments such as "My dear, Dudley, eleven years-old!" and, of course, the hugs that would inevitably follow. For a brief moment, she wondered if her parents would have made a fuss over her and Harry's birthday. Would they have given her and Harry countless presents? Would they have hugged and smiled down on them, remarking on their luck of having such great children?

Realizing that she had been idle for more than a minute, Kathy shook her head, mentally and physically clearing her thoughts. _I can't think about that kind of thing_, Kathy told herself. _They're dead, Kathy. You'll never know_.

Biting her lip, Kathy finished setting the table and motioned for Harry to come over with the food. Her brother shot her an odd look, an eyebrow raised. Kathy stared back at him innocently and shrugged.

As expected, when Dudley walked into the room, Vernon and Petunia were ready. Vernon patted him firmly on the back, saying, "My boy's growing fast! He'll be a man soon," and Petunia, smiling proudly, enveloped him in one of her suffocating hugs. Kathy and Harry exchanged a look of slight disgust, shaking their heads in unison.

"You two!" Petunia shouted, when she had finally released Dudley. "Is breakfast ready?"

The two nodded, and they all sat down to eat. Dudley, anxious to unwrap his multitude of presents, inhaled his breakfast in record time. In order to keep up, Vernon and Petunia left half of their meals untouched.

_Now _that, thought Kathy, _is how you waste money_.

Still eating her breakfast, she watched as Dudley stood over his many gifts, eyes greedily taking in each and every one. Suddenly, the eager light went out of his eyes and the smile dropped from his face. "How many are there?" he demanded, turning to face his mother and father.

"Thirty-seven," replied Vernon, grinning at the large number. "Counted them all myself."

Dudley's face turned a dangerous-looking red color. Kathy dropped her fork, watching in a mixture of slight fear and amusement. While she knew it was wrong, it was kind of funny, watching Dudley get angry.

"_Thirty-seven_?" he shouted, appalled. "But last year I had thirty-_eight_!"

Kathy rolled her eyes at the sheer selfishness of her cousin. Her and Harry were lucky to get anythingfor their birthdays. By God, they were lucky if Vernon and Petunia even _remembered. _

Petunia, sensing the storm that was sure to break out if she didn't interfere, quickly said, "Okay, how about this, sweetie? When we go to the zoo, we'll get you two presents. How's that?"

Dudley squinted slightly, struggling with the mental math involved in the conversation. "So that'll be – it'll be –"

"Thirty-nine, Dudley," Petunia supplied, looking anxious to hear her own son's verdict.

Dudley nodded, apparently satisfied. Petunia let out a visible breathe and exchanged a relieved look with her husband. At the sound of the phone, she leapt up, leaving Dudley to happily tear open his presents.

As Petunia spoke swiftly and sharply to the caller, Kathy watched her cousin revel in his gifts with unconcealed envy. Setting down her fork on her cleared plate, she placed her cheek on her palm and gazed at Dudley's grinning face, Vernon's proud expression, and thought that despite how cruel and insensitive the Dursleys' were, they were still a family. They were _happy_. And that was all Kathy had ever wanted.

_It's so unfair_! Kathy thought viciously, a scowl appearing on her lips. Her aunt, uncle, and cousin were such vile people, yet they had such great lives. They could afford nearly anything they wanted, could send Dudley to expensive private schools. Why did the worst people wind up with the best of luck? Why were she and Harry left with nothing while their terrible relatives thrived?

_Why, why, why_. They were the same questions she'd been asking herself since she was little. The only thing that had changed was the amount of animosity in the words. As she had gotten older, life at Privet Drive had become more and more miserable, more and more unbearable – at least, that was how she perceived it. Probably the Dursleys' hate of her and her brother had never really increased; they loathed the twins when they took them in and they loathed them now. Nothing had changed.

Still – even if her life hadn't gotten worse, it sure _seemed _like it had. The blinders that formed during childhood had begun to dissipate, and things seemed more terrible than ever before. Kathy simply couldn't _stand _it. The Dursleys' had tried desperately to stamp out any rebellion in her, but despite their best efforts, a spark was still lit in her heart, waiting for the right moment to erupt into flames.

And her brother – by God, she loved him more than anyone else in the world, but she could not for the _life _of her understand why he simply took the brunt of it all. Why didn't he fight back? Didn't he care about being treated fairly?

"Bad news," groaned Petunia, the sound tearing Kathy away from her musings. She looked up to find a sour expression on her aunt's face. "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and can't look after them." She jerked her head towards the twins.

Vernon leaned back against the couch, scowling. "Damn. What about that friend of yours – Yvonne?" He looked up at his wife hopefully.

Petunia shook her head and replied irritably, "She's on vacation, in Majorca, I think." She leaned against the counter, crossed her arms, and thought hard. Surely there was someone who could look after the brats – or something they could do. "We could just leave them in the car," she suggested in a slightly wary tone.

Vernon's expression darkened. "That car is new!" he snapped. "We can't let them sit in it!"

A sudden, pitiful wailing sound filled the room, and all eyes turned towards Dudley. His face was screwed up, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "They can't come!" he cried. "They'll ruin everything!"

Petunia immediately rushed over to her son and threw her arms around him in an attempt to comfort the distraught child. "Oh, Dudley!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry! Mummy won't let them ruin your special day."

Kathy looked over at her brother and the two shared a simultaneous eye-roll. This was a fairly common tactic of Dudley's. As long as he made an ugly face and annoying pseudo-sobs, his parents would grant him whatever he wished – not, Kathy suspected, out of actual concern or love, but of a desire to stop his horrid fits.

Sure enough, Dudley's crying ceased as soon as Piers Polkiss walked through the front door.

_Typical Dudley_.

* * *

In the end, it was grudgingly decided that Harry and Kathy were to come with Piers and the Dursleys' to the zoo. No amount of whining from Dudley or Piers was enough to deter Petunia and Vernon from their choice.

So it was that the twins walked happily out of the house, barley able to hide their elation at going somewhere in Surrey that wasn't school. Before they could climb into Vernon's car, however, their Uncle pulled them aside.

"I'm warning you," Vernon said, doing his best to appear intimidating, "if either of you two do something – something _funny_, you won't be getting meals for a week. You hear me?" He scanned the twins' faces, frowning aggressively, and said siblings quickly nodded.

_I'll agree to anything to get away from that bad breath_, Kathy thought to herself, smirking slightly as she hopped inside the car. Harry climbed in beside her, and then they were off and down the road.

The car ride consisted of the usual. Vernon complained about various topics, including the heavy burdens placed on him due to Kathy and her brother's presence in his household. He could go on about their "worthlessness" for hours, probably. Dudley and Piers's irritating snickering was an unwanted addition, but, Kathy mused, at least it mixed things up a little.

Things were going fairly well – that is, Harry and Kathy weren't beingtormented by Dudley and Piers or _completely _trashed by Vernon – until, upon a remark from by said uncle about the recklessness of motorcycle drivers, Harry remarked rather casually, "I had a dream about a motorcycle last night. It could fly."

A silence fell over the car.

Vernon turned around to face his nephew, eyes gleaming angrily. "MOTORCYLES DON'T FLY!" he shouted, his face red. Dudley and Piers erupted into snorting laughter, looked at Harry condescendingly, and proceeded to annoy the twins for the rest of the short trip.

When they arrived at the zoo, Kathy nearly threw herself out of the car. She'd only been with her cousin and his awful friend for fifteen minutes and she was ready to go right back home if it meant escaping their taunts. Why couldn't they just leave her and Harry be and mind their own business? She glared at the backs of their heads as they walked into the crowded park.

Kathy felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and glanced over to look at her brother. "Just let it go, Kathy," he whispered, reaching down to give her hand a squeeze.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, the red-head forced a small smile to her lips and focused on the exhibits around her.

Her enmity towards the two boys was quickly forgotten. Kathy was in complete awe of her surroundings. The only animal she had ever seen in real life was a dog, and suddenly she was in a room filled with foreign, beautiful, and bizarre creatures. There were monkeys, penguins – even tigers! It was enough to make her head spin.

When they stopped at an exhibit called "The Lion's Den," her breathe caught.

Right there – _right next to the glass - _was a lioness. Dudley and Piers were disappointed. They'd been hoping to see a male lion with a large mane and a terrifying roar. Kathy, however, was speechless. The lioness was a beautiful creature, with golden fur and steady, amber eyes. She sat on her hind legs, her gaze resting calmly on the people who stood in front of the glass, snapping photos and staring in amazement. Even as Kathy was ushered away by her aunt, her gaze remained on the majestic animal, proud and strong, even in captivity.

For the first time in her life, Kathy was truly, honestly having fun, and she could tell by her brother's constant grin of amazement that she was wasn't alone in her enjoyment. Things were going better than she had hoped, and for a brief moment, Kathy even looked back on the morning's musings with optimism. Maybe things weren't so bad. Maybe she and Harry _could _be happy.

Not five minutes later, these thoughts were banished.

"Make it move!"

The group was currently planted in front of an enormous cage, in which a long, black snake was sleeping.

Vernon tapped the glass, per his son's command. The snake didn't move a muscle.

"Louder!" said Dudley, annoyed at the lack of excitement. Vernon rapped the glass sharply with his knuckles. The snake remained motionless.

"This is _boring_!" Dudley moaned, shuffling off to the next exhibit. Piers, Vernon, and Petunia followed him, but Kathy, wanting a moment of away from them, went back to the previous cage. Harry, to her surprise, remained where he was, staring at the sleeping snake.

Wait – _it wasn't sleeping_.

Where moments before it had been taking a nap, the snake was now staring at her brother, head lifted to his height. And it was – by God, it was nodding!

The. Snake. Was. Nodding.

_At her brother._

Kathy began to walk towards her twin, shaking her head in utter confusion, but she wasn't the only to notice the odd behavior. Dudley beat her there, shoving Harry out of the way and pressing his hands up against the glass. "Mum! Dad! Come here and look at this!" Piers, hearing his shouts, quickly joined him.

Suddenly, they leapt back, squealing like pigs. Kathy stared at them, her level of confusion rising even further. Why were they – _oh_.

The glass had vanished. Kathy's jaw dropped.

She could only stare in a mixture of amazement and surprise as the snake slithered out of its cage and onto the floor. Bystanders began to scream in horror, scattering here and there. The snake, pausing next to her brother, gave a short hiss. To Kathy's complete shock, Harry hissed right back.

The snake then slithered out of the building, darting around the ankles of terrified civilians.

Kathy felt rather light-headed. She glanced down at her brother, bewildered. Seeing his sister's astounded expression, Harry shrugged and gave a little smile.

_My God_, thought Kathy. _He's gone senile._

* * *

Naturally, they were blamed.

This was probably the least shocking part of the day, given the events that had enfolded earlier. Whenever something even _slightly _strange happened in the presence of the Potter twins, the blame always fell on their shoulders. This was something that even Kathy had learned to accept without question. Weird tended to follow them everywhere. It was just a part of life. Kathy had never yearned for an explanation till now – after all, the occurrences were rare.

But _this – _this was beyond weird. It was insane. It was unfathomably bizarre.

It was impossible.

Yet it had happened, and the Potters, after being beaten sufficiently, were sent to the cupboard with the kept promise of no meals for an entire week.

At the thought of starving yet again, Harry, in a last-ditch attempt to lessen their punishment, cried, "I don't know what happened! It wasn't me! It wasn't either of us. One minute the glass was there, and then it was gone. It was like magic!"

"_There's no such thing as magic!" _Vernon snarled, and slammed the door shut.

Kathy bit back the urge to scream in frustration, opting for a frustrated groan. "Why," she said scathingly, "does this _always _happen to us?"

Harry scowled and settled himself down on the bed, throwing the covers over his head. "Good question."

Kathy snorted. _Good question indeed._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Of Running and Letters

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it!**

**_Chapter 3_**

_Of Running and Letters_

* * *

Kathy was running. And it was _wonderful_.

Her arms pumped back and forth as her long legs propelled her across the field, farther and farther away from Privet Drive. Her hair, a curtain of tangled, dark red whipped wildly as she sprinted, getting stuck under her arms and behind her ears. Her muscles were burning - _on fire_ \- but it was a good burn. It was the kind of burn that made her feel completely and utterly alive.

A triumphant feeling arose in her chest when she heard the strangled, angry cries of her pursuers. Small laughs - exhilarated, almost arrogant - erupted from her mouth and flooded the dry, hot air as she continued to run. She could imagine what a picture Dudley and his gang were making, tripping over themselves and each other as they attempted to catch up with the young redhead who had stolne away with their remote-controlled helicopter - a prize she now clutched tightly in her hand.

Picking up the pace, Kathy dug her feet into the ground with each step, her speed increasing rapidly. Taking a long, hard look at the field in front of her, Kathy closed her eyes.

It was only a few seconds, but it was pure bliss. She felt like a flame, burning up the dead grass as she tore across the plain. The wind was cool against her face, spreading the sweat that trickled down her forehead and cheeks. She was an unstoppable force, raging across Surrey with a vengeance in her step. She was -

_Thunk!_

Kathy hit the ground hard and rolled a few yards, her lanky arms and legs tangling as she did so. When she finally came to a stop, she simply lay there, sprawled out on her back. Her brain told her to get up - Dudley and co. would be there any second. However, the ten year-old couldn't tear her eyes away from the vast, gorgeous sky above her.

It was blue and everlasting, not a cloud in sight. Kathy let out a tiny, light sigh as she gazed up into the expanse above her, wishing that she could never have to move, could stay here, away from Number 4, Privet Drive. Anywhere, even an abandoned field, was better than that horrid place.

But, as per usual, the universe seemed to care not for her wishes. Hearing the clamping sound of feet on dirt and grass, Kathy leaped up, helicopter still locked inside her grasp.

Kathy stood, motionless, as Dudley and his friends skidded to a stop a few yards in front of her. They were all covered in a thin sheen of sweat - all of them except Dudley, that is. Sweat would be a light term to use. His white, see-through shirt was soaked, as if he'd taken a dip in a pool; his waxy blonde hair was dripping and flat on his head. He was breathing heavily, annoyed fury etched into every line of his red, pudgy face. He stumbled forward a few steps and threw out his hand. "Give it back," he hissed, "or we'll take it from you ourselves."

Kathy smirked and rolled her eyes with a dramatic flair, knowing such an action would make her cousin even more angry. " ' We?' Really? You can't take me by yourself?" She raised her eyebrows.

Dudley's face began to turn from light red to an impressive shade of magenta. "Give it back, Kathy!" he screeched.

Kathy crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

Then she started to run, laughing as she left the boys in the dust.

They weren't following her - she couldn't hear any footsteps. Slowing her legs, she made her way over to the first tree she spotted. She leaned against the thick trunk, reveling in the shade for a few moments, allowing her head to clear. All sorts of summer-thriving insects filled the air with their comforting buzzes, and Kathy, no longer hindered by the possibility of tripping, closed her eyes.

After a minute or so, she reached into her pocket, slowly blinking her sweat-covered eyelids. She pulled out a small, roughed-up walkie talkie she'd managed to nick from the garage. She pressed the small, red button that sent the radio's signals and held it close to her mouth. "Harry?" she croaked, her voice slightly hoarse and very tired. "What's the status on dinner?"

There was silence on the other end. Then, her brother's quiet voice responded, "Almost done. You have about two minutes. You'll have to take the shortcut to make it in time."

Kathy nodded absentmindedly, then, remembering that her twin couldn't see her, replied, "Thanks, Harry." Shoving the black, portable radio back into the pocket of her trousers,she pushed herself off the tree, turning to run in the direction of the shortcut back to Privet Drive.

By the time she made it to the front steps of Number 4, her heart was pounding so hard that it was almost painful. Ever so gently, she lay the helicopter in the spot that she had taken it from.

Allowing herself a small smile at her success, Kathy opened the door to the house and bounded inside. She immediately stood still and strained her ears, listening for the sound of her cousin's voice; if he was home already, he would surely be tattling on Kathy in a pathetic, whiny tone that he saved just for the twins.

Upon only hearing the sound of the sizzling stove, Kathy breathed an enormous sigh of relief and grinned. She hurried into the bathroom, where she quickly washed up and put her hair into a hopefully presentable ponytail. Satisfied with her appearance, she exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen. At the sound of the door opening and closing, Aunt Petunia looked up. "Just where have you been?"

"With me," came the voice of her brother, who had walked in right behind her. She felt his hand rub rather harshly on the back of her shirt and frowned. "We were pulling weeds, like Uncle Vernon asked."

Petunia pursed her lips, but nodded. "Well, wash your hands, you two." The twins obliged, making their way to the kitchen sink. "I don't want - KATHERINE? Is that a grass stain on the back of your shirt? We spent our own money on that and..."

Kathy glanced at her twin, and they shared an identical grin.

"Mum! We're back!"

Kathy froze at the sound of Dudley's voice, but relaxed when she realized that some of friends were still with him. There was no way Dudley would ever make a scene in front of his gang. That, however, didn't stop her cousin from glaring at her as he sat down to eat.

She wasn't worried. He would probably forget about it later, anyway. Besides, even if he did tell, the look on his face had been worth it.

The young redhead couldn't help the immense sense of accomplishment that welled up inside of her. It wasn't a common occurrence for Kathy to get away with her tricks. At the first sign of trouble, Dudley was up and calling for his parents.

But when she did manage to pull something off, Kathy could never help the pride the bubbled up inside of her chest.

_I may be rubbish at school_, she thought, _but at least I'm good at something._

* * *

"Get the mail, Katherine. And hurry with it! I want to see if that business deal with Hasting's Drills panned out..."

Kathy nodded, placing a mug of coffee next to her impatient uncle before leaving to fetch the day's post.

After retrieving the mail from the doormat, Kathy sifted through the letters one by one, reading the tops to see if any were addressed to her. Admittedly, it was a pipe dream; neither she nor Harry had ever been written to - not once.

So it was that when Kathy came across a letter with her name written in emerald ink, she nearly jumped in surprise, her mouth falling open a little as she leaned forward to inspect it further.

Yes. That was most certainly her name. And whoever had composed this letter even knew that she slept in the cupboard under the stairs!

Eyes widening, Kathy fought the urge to rip it open on the spot and instead continued to search through the mail, wondering if there was anything for her brother as well. Sure enough, the next piece of postage was a letter identical to her own, save for the name. Curious, she flipped it over and was surprised to see that it was being held together by a rather interesting wax seal - a crest containing four symbols. Upon leaning forward even further, she realized that the strange symbols were actually animals: a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake.

_What kind of people are writing to us?_

A foreign feeling of excitement began to rise within her, making her fingers tingle. Unable to contain a smile, Kathy hurried back into the kitchen.

"Here you are!" she said to Vernon, carelessly tossing the uninteresting mail on the kitchen table. Her grin stretching even wider, she made her way towards her twin and handed him his letter.

"Somebody wrote us!" she whispered, showing him her own. "They even know where we sleep - though that's kind of creepy, now that I think about it."

"Damn! The deal went through!" Vernon cursed, slamming a curled fist onto the table, the force causing a loud rattle. "Grunnings will never catch up -"

"Dad! Dad, look! Somebody wrote Harry a letter!"

Alarmed, Kathy hastily hid her own letter behind her back, praying that Dudley wouldn't notice the action. Vernon's head whipped up, expression sour, and he lay the paper down with a quick snap. "What?"

Leaping up from his seat - wow, Kathy hadn't even known he could move that fast - he hurried over to Harry, reaching out a hand to take the letter from his nephew.

Harry hastily backed up, away from his uncle. "What do you want with it?" he asked sharply, eyes narrowing in irritation. "It's my letter!"

Vernon's face turned even redder. "And this is MY house, boy!" he snapped, lunging forward and snatching the letter out of Harry's grasp.

Harry made an indignant noise and took off after Vernon, attempting to retrieve the stolen item. "GIVE IT BACK!" he shouted, irate. Kathy jumped - Harry's infamous temper was something to be reckoned with. It was rather unpredictable; he could be completely calm one moment and frighteningly angry the next.

Vernon scowled deeply and, turning around quickly, shoved Harry off of him, causing the ten year-old to stumble backwards, into the nearest wall. Catching sight of Kathy's concealed hand, he stormed up to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Give. Me. The. Letter."

Gulping slightly, Kathy slowly withdrew her hand from behind her back and handed the letter to her uncle, vastly disappointed. She'd really been hoping that he wouldn't notice. Snarling, Vernon dragged her over to where Harry lay and threw her to the ground. Petunia gasped, and Kathy could hear her usher Dudley out of the kitchen before coming to stand next to her husband.

Vernon, face still scarlet with rage and annoyance, collapsed into a kitchen chair, breathing heavily. He turned the letter over to inspect the backside - and let out a strangled noise that went beyond his current anger. Petunia, getting a look of the seal, clutched her chest and grabbed the edge of the table with her other hand.

As her aunt and uncle stared at the letter in utter horror, Kathy took a deep, calming breath to stifle her fury. She realized - with no little amount of embarrassment - that there were tears freely streaming down her cheeks. Angry with herself, she reached up and roughly wiped them away, grimacing as she did. She stole a glance at Harry, and wasn't surprised to see him still seething, fixing Vernon with an impressively hostile glare.

God, she hated crying in front of people. She sniffed and subsequently wiped her nose with her sleeve. Hearing the noise, Harry glanced up at her. Upon seeing her tears, his gaze softened. He opened his mouth - probably to ask her if she was alright - but was cut off by Vernon.

"Both of you!" he hissed. "Out!"

Not wanting a repeat of the previous tangle, the twins jumped up simultaneously. Grasping her hand in his, Harry quickly exited the kitchen, leading Kathy along.

Unsurprisingly, Dudley had placed himself at the keyhole in order to eavesdrop, and scowled in annoyance as the twins came through. Hurrying out of the way, Harry pulled Kathy aside, in front of their cupboard. "Wait in there," he said, gesturing to the tiny space that served as their bedroom. I'll listen to Vernon and Petunia and tell you what they say."

Kathy nodded. Giving her brother's hand a squeeze, she softly asked, "Harry...are you okay?"

Her twin merely shrugged. "I guess. I just...I hate that he can push us around like that. It's like there's nothing I can do!" His voice elevated significantly at the end of his sentence, his expression becoming irritated.

Kathy sighed. "I know. I hate it, too." Attempting a smile, she added hopefully, "Maybe whoever wrote us will keep writing until we answer. And for all we know, it might be news about a distant relative that we could stay with." She elbowed him playfully. "Just like in your dream."

Harry rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the similar grin that appeared across his face. "Yeah, maybe."

_Leave it to Katherine Potter to smile when there's absolutely nothing to smile about._

* * *

Sure enough, the letters didn't stop. They came every day that following week, much to Vernon's chagrin. Thoroughly disgusted as well as scared (though he'd certainly never voice such a thing), he began to go to rather extreme measures to keep the post of the twins' hands. He burned every single letter, and even waited by the door each morning, ready to grab the mail when it came through the slot.

Naturally, these attempts to steal Harry and Kathy's letters did nothing to lessen said children's determination. Each twin came up with ways to snatch the letters from their uncle. However unsuccessful they were, they kept trying, unwilling to let their uncle take something that - for the first time - rightfully belonged to them.

It was on a sunny Sunday afternoon that the twins' almost got their wish. Vernon was in a particularly cheery mood, understandably. There was, after all, no post on Sundays.

At least, that was a belief Kathy held until a letter smacked her in the face.

Spluttering, the ten year-old looked down at the piece of postage in her lap. "What the-"

Letting out a ferocious growl, Vernon threw himself at her and ripped the letter away from her. "BLOODY - HOW - IT'S SUNDAY - WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE-"

Her uncle was cut off, the sound of low rumbling filling the living room. The occupants looked towards the fireplace - it was the apparent source of the noise. Petunia opened her mouth to speak, when dozens of letters began to shoot from the hearth and into the room.

Petunia gave an ear-splitting shriek, Dudley wailed in terror, and Kathy's jaw dropped. She whipped her head around to look at Harry, grinning. Simultaneously, the twins jumped up and dropped to the ground, searching for a letter to tear into.

Vernon roared, springing towards the siblings and grabbing each of their shirts with one hand. The twins fought and struggled, but it was no use. Vernon effortlessly tossed them into the cupboard before locking it shut.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE DONE HERE!"

Kathy let out a deep, frustrated sigh. Scowling, she turned towards her brother. "We were so close." Harry nodded solemnly, just as disappointed as she was.

It was nearly two hours later when Vernon flung the cupboard door open. "We're leaving," he hissed, the smell of brandy strong on his breath. "Take what you can fit in one bag and head to the car. Now."

The twins nodded obediently, setting to work.

Yet another "almost", Kathy thought, and as she glanced at Harry, she knew - without a single doubt - that he was thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4 - I'm a What?

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. I've entered this fic into the Long-Haul Comp. on HPFFC, though, so expect a lot more consistent updates. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_I'm a What?_

Kathy's legs had never hurt so bad.

Vernon had been driving her, Harry, Petunia, and Dudley around for hours on end. They'd only stopped at a hotel for one night. After that very brief period of rest, the car had once again hit the road, stopping only once at a rather dodgy looking building, from which Vernon exited with a long, thin package. No one asked. It was currently around five in the afternoon, if Kathy were to guess - every time she asked her uncle the time, he either ignored her or angrily told her to shut up. Kathy's knees and shins were aching from being curled up so long, but she didn't dare open her mouth to complain. Complaining wasn't something Vernon appreciated, unless he was the whiner in question.

Yawning silently, Kathy spread her legs out as far as she could without bumping Vernon's seat and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "When do you think we'll stop?" she asked him, as quietly as she could. She stole a glance at her uncle and, seeing no visible reaction, turned her gaze upwards, towards Harry.

He shrugged, the action causing Kathy's head to bob up and down. "No idea," he whispered back. "Probably not till we're a good long way from Privet Drive."

Neither he nor Kathy ever referred to the Dursley's house as 'home' - for them, it seemed that such a place didn't really exist. _Not anymore, at least._

Kathy mentally shook the thought away, closing her eyes and focusing on the soft hum of the car's motor. If they were going to be on the road for even longer, than she might as well try and get some sleep.

* * *

"Kathy, wake up. We're here."

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up, Kathy blinked rapidly, gazing around in confusion. "Where are we?" she asked.

Though the question was intended for Harry, it was Vernon who answered, in a sickeningly cheerful voice. "Our new home, for the time being. Away from those bloody owls, thank God!" Hopping out of the car, he slammed the door shut and began to make his way towards the front of the -

Well, it certainly wasn't a _house_. After climbing out of the car, Kathy stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings. She was standing on a particularly dirty, dark beach. A couple hundred meters out or so was a small, jagged island of sorts, on which stood a tiny, beaten-down shack. Kathy frowned. _That _was where they were staying? She almost asked how long Vernon was planning on living here, but kept her mouth shut. A question like that would only make her uncle angry - she was currently relishing in his newfound, somewhat insane joy at being away from his own home.

Sighing, she followed her aunt, uncle, and cousin down the beach, towards the wooden, oar-steered boat that floated a couple yards out. Once the boat was pulled in, she climbed inside in a rather delicate manner; it seemed a little worn, and Kathy wasn't sure if she trusted the creaky boards that lay at the bottom. Settling in as comfortably as she could while making room for her brother, she waited as Vernon - ever so slowly - rowed them towards the island.

When they reached the rocky shore, Kathy exited the boat after her relatives. One look at the shack brought a grimace to her face - it was even worse up close. The foundation of the so-called "house" itself seemed to be somewhat crooked, and the black walls were covered in dirt. Biting her lip to keep back a sigh, she unenthusiastically made her way inside.

Once the door shut behind her, Vernon set to work. He immediately began to scour the house, making sure everything was "in order" - though how such a beaten down shack could possibly have any order at all was beyond Kathy. He checked for rodents, made sure the bed and couch were clean of insects, and then gathered everybody into the main room. Still sporting a strangely cheerful - and somewhat, well, _crazy _\- grin, he began to pass out bags of chips, or, as Vernon "smartly" called them, the rations. "These should hold us over," he said, breaking into his own bag and wolfing them down in a frenzy. Kathy barely managed to keep herself from snorting; judging by her Uncle's size, as well as his usual eating habits, he would be hungry again in five minutes.

When everyone had finished eating, Kathy went to sit beside Harry on the floor of the shack, watching with an almost amused interest as Vernon attempted to light a fire using the chip bags. Though mostly unsuccessful, he still managed to keep that stupid optimistic tone. "If only we had those letters now," he mused aloud, "we could light a fire pretty easily, eh?" He grinned darkly in Kathy and Harry's direction before turning back to the fireplace to resume his efforts. The twins exchanged an irritated look.

Bored, Kathy glanced out the small, cracked window. The previously blue sky had turned a rather nasty looking gray-black color, and the clouds were beginning to grow quite large. _Lovely, _Kathy thought. _Not only are we stuck in a ragged, old shack, but now there's a storm coming that'll probably knock it into the ocean_.

Said storm hit their shack around the same time that night fell. Vernon and Petunia made their way into the room with the bed while Dudley spread out as far as he could on the small, moth-eaten couch. Kathy and Harry were left to find the softest patches of floor and huddle together under the thinnest blanket. Minutes turned to hours, and the twins still lay awake, unable to sleep through the crackle of thunder. They were turned towards each other, though they couldn't see the other's face in the pitch darkness the night had brought, save for the times when spasmodic flashes of lightning lit up the room.

Wondering what time it was, Kathy turned her head and stole a glance at Dudley's watch.

11:52, June 30th…

A jolt of realization shot through her chest, and she snapped her head back to face her brother. "Harry!" she whispered, unable to keep the small bit of excitement from creeping into her voice.

Harry stirred slightly, lifting his head. "What?" he asked, sounding alarmed. _Did another letter come?_ He couldn't help but think. _Did they find us_?

"It's our birthday," Kathy replied. "Well, it will be in a few minutes. I completely forgot, with all the driving and the letters…"

Harry snorted quietly, laying his head back down on the dusty floor. "Who cares?" he muttered. "It's not like it really matters." His quiet voice sounded hopeless and a little sad.

Kathy frowned. Normally she was the pessimistic one, not Harry. The whole ordeal with the letters, and not being able to open one, must've really disappointed him. Not that Kathy blamed him - she was upset, too. Someone had finally written to them - someone had finally _cared _enough to write to them - and Vernon had snatched that one piece of hope and tossed it in the fire to burn.

_Still_, thought Kathy. _We're turning eleven, and that _does _matter, even if just a little bit_. "Maybe. Maybe no one cares," she told Harry. "But _I_ do."

There was a brief moment of silence, in which Kathy could only hear her brother's soft breathing. Then, in a quiet voice, he asked, "Do you want to count down?"

For the first time in days, Kathy smiled. "Definitely."

They waited until Dudley's watch hit the 11:59 mark, and then, in the softest tones possible, began to count down from sixty. "Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…"

As the minute grew smaller and smaller, Kathy's heart began to beat faster. Maybe it was stupid, or immature, but she had always liked feeling older. The birthday didn't matter to her, but the age did.

When they hit the thirty second mark, Harry gently grabbed her hand in his. Kathy could almost feel his small smile in the dark. "Twenty-nine, twenty-eight…"

Closer, closer, closer.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

_Almost there_.

"Five, four, three, two…"

_Bang!_

The twins nearly jumped out of their skins, hands still clasped firmly together. Their heads shot up, towards the source of the noise.

Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

Leaping up, Harry lead Kathy over to the nearest corner he could find, and the twins stood behind it, fear beginning to creep into their veins. Daring to peek around the corner, Harry watched as Vernon and Petunia hurried down the stairs, a long rifle in the former's hands. _Ah, _Harry thought. _So _that's _what was in the package_. The cheerful look was most certainly gone now, replaced by an expression that was a strange mix of fear and determination, as though his uncle was scared out of his wits and only pretending to be brave and formidable.

Another knock, this one even louder than the first, echoed through the shack, shaking the walls. Dudley sat straight up, hand on his head and a confused, tired look on his face. "Where's the canon?" he asked, squinting around the room. Harry, despite his fear, rolled his eyes - it was pretty much an involuntary movement after living so long with his cousin.

Kathy, having gathered up enough courage, shuffled over to her brother and peered out at the scene. She watched, jaw dropping, as the door was suddenly knocked of its hinges, landing flat on the floor. Petunia shrieked, and Vernon raised his rifle, finger on the trigger. A very, _very _large man ducked through the door. He had a tangled, wild mane of hair, beetle-black eyes, and wore a huge coat of some sorts. He scanned the room, and his gaze quickly landed on the twins. "There yeh are!" he said in a very loud voice. "Been lookin' all over fer the two of yeh."

Vernon exploded. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE AT _ONCE_! YOU ARE BREAKING AND ENTERING!" His rifle was pointed directly at the man's chest, that same look of determined courage on this face.

Snorting, the man walked over to Vernon, grabbed his rifle, and twisted it into an unrecognizable shape. Vernon made a strange, rather pathetic sounding noise, watching through fearful eyes as his precious rifle was tossed to the floor. The man directed his gaze towards the twins and walked up to them, grinning. "I haven't seen yeh two since yeh were babies! Yer all grown now. Harry, yeh look just like yer dad, you do. 'Cept yer eyes. Yeh've got Lily's eyes." He looked at Kathy. "And Kathy, why, yeh look an awful lot like yer mum. A lovely woman, she was. Eleven years old, the both of yeh! I cooked up a little summat for you to have for yer birthday." Reaching an enormous hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small white box and held it out. Harry, after exchanging a wary look with Kathy, gingerly accepted it. "It mighta got a little smashed on the way over," the large man warned him.

Pulling aside the thin blue ribbon, Harry opened the box and let out a tiny gasp of delight. It was a cake - a chocolate one - with the words, "Happy Birthday Harry and Katherine" written in green icing. Harry opened his mouth to say thank you, but instead the question, "Who are you?" came out.

The man nodded. "O'course. I haven't even introduced meself. The name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He shook both Kathy and Harry's hands, his own enormous one engulfing theirs. Turning to Vernon, who stood next to Petunia, face twisted into an expression of fury, Hagrid asked, "Yeh got any tea? Though I wouldn't say no ter sommat stronger, o'course."

Not waiting for a reply, he made his way towards the couch. Dudley let out a high-pitched squeak and fled, running to stand next to his parents. Hagrid plopped down, either unaware or uncaring of the fear he had instilled in the Dursleys. Looking at Vernon's pathetic excuse for a fire, he snorted, and bent over it. Though the others couldn't tell how he did it, when he leaned back, the logs were lit with crackling flames. He then reached into another pocket, pulled out a small package of sausages, and speared a couple with the end of the fire poker. The wonderful scent of pork began to fill the room. Despite herself, Kathy's mouth began to water - she was starving. The warmth of the fire began to wash over her, and both she and Harry instinctively moved closer.

"So," Hagrid began casually, "like I said, I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, 'course you know all about Hogwarts-"

Speaking up for the first time since the man's arrival, Kathy interrupted quietly, "Er," she spared a glance at Harry, who urged her on with a nod of his head, "we don't, sir." Hagrid looked confused. "Know about Hogwarts," she clarified.

Seeing Hagrid's expression turn from confused to shocked, Harry added quickly, "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Hagrid replied in an angry tone, "_Sorry_? It's _them _you should be sorry!" His gaze snapped to the Dursleys, who were standing as far from the fireplace as possible. "You didn't _tell _them? _About Hogwarts_?" Looking back and Kathy and Harry, he questioned, "Didn't yeh ever wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and he asked, puzzled, "Er..all what?"

Hagrid's black eyes widened considerably, and he abruptly stood up, the motion causing the hut to shake slightly. "_All what - all_...now WAIT just a minute!" He turned to face the Dursleys once more. "Do yeh mean to tell me that Harry and Kathy don't know nothin' about - about _anything_?"

Sounding a little offended, Harry interrupted, "Well, I know _some _things, like math and reading…" seeing the baffled look in Hagrid's eyes, he trailed off.

"I mean about _our _world, yer parent's world," he explained.

"What world?" Kathy asked.

"_What world_? You mean…"

There was silence, then, "DURSLEY!"

Vernon's face, previously a rageful red, had gone very pale. He whimpered, a nearly inaudible, out-of-character sound for the usually unintimidated man. He scooted backwards, hitting the wall with a soft thud.

Hagrid once again fixed his eyes on the twins. "Tell me yeh at _least _know about yeh parents...I mean, they're _famous_. _Yer _famous."

Harry stared up at Hagrid, still quite confused. "My parents weren't famous, were they?"

Resting a hand on his forehead, Hagrid stared at Harry and Kathy with in an almost horrified way. "Yeh don't know what yeh _are_?"

Vernon, having found his courage once more, spoke up. "Stop!" he shouted in a voice that was probably supposed to sound commanding, though it came out rather shaky. "I forbid you to tell them anything!"

Irritated, Kathy snapped, "Tell us _what_?"

Shooting Vernon a deathly glare, Hagrid continued, voice trembling with fury, "You never told them? You didn't tell them what was in the letter Dumbledore left with them? All these bloody years and you didn't tell them a single damn thing?"

"What? Tell us what?" Harry echoed Kathy, though his voice seemed more excited than annoyed.

"DON'T YOU _DARE-_" Vernon began, body beginning to shake with a combination of fear and anger.

Hagrid cut him off. "Oh, go boil yer head, Dursley. Harry, yer a wizard, and Kathy, yer a witch."

A long moment of silence followed Hagrid's words. For a couple of seconds, only the sound of the storm could be heard.

Then, simultaneously, the twins asked, "I'm a _what?_"

Kathy couldn't believe her ears. A _witch_? That was impossible! There was no such thing as witches or wizards or magic. _He's insane_, she thought. _Our rescuer is completely out of his mind_.

Hagrid leaned back on the couch, wearing a look similar to relief. "Witch and wizard. And I bet yer gonna be thumpin' good ones, once yeh've trained up a bit. Can't really be anythin' _but _good, with parents like yers, that is." He reached into his pocket and drew out to letters. Grinning, he said, "Bet yeh've been dyin' to read this, haven't yeh?"

Kathy snatched the letter eagerly, as did Harry. Holding her breath, she ripped it open and unfolded the heavy piece of paper inside. It read:

Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Kathy couldn't believe her eyes. A _witch_? Could it be possible? She glanced at Harry. He was staring at his letter in awe and confusion. Looking up, he asked Hagrid, "What do they mean by 'we await your owl'?"

Hagrid snapped his fingers, as if having a realization. "That reminds me." He pulled an owl - a _live owl - _from his pocket, as well as a small piece of parchment, and a long, feathered quill. Working quickly, he scribbled down a sentence or two, folded it up, and stuck it in the owl's beak. Mouth hanging open, Kathy watched as Hagrid stood up, opened the window, let the owl fly out into the ongoing storm, and sat back down. "Now," he began, "where was I?"

Vernon, however, intervened once again. "They will _not _be going," he said firmly. "I will not allow it."

Hagrid rolled his eyes. "And I su'pose a great muggle like yerself is gonna stop 'em."

Harry gave Hagrid a curious look. "What's a muggle?" he asked.

"Non-magic folk," he responded, "and it looks like you got landed with the biggest muggles of all. Growin' up not knowin' your story…"

"We _swore _when we took them in that'd we'd...that we'd stamp it out of them, all of this rubbish!"

Kathy and Harry both turned to look at their uncle, looks of identical anger on their faces. "You _knew_?" Kathy asked, furious. "You _knew _what we were and you never told us! You never told us anything at all!"

"Well, of course we knew!" Petunia hissed. Kathy looked at her aunt in mild surprise; it was the first she had spoken since Hagrid showed up. "How could you not be, with my _perfect _sister being what she was. Oh, my parents were _so proud _when she got her letter. A witch! How wonderful! How magical! I was the only one who saw her for what she truly was - a, a _freak_!" she spat the word with such venom that Kathy's eyes went wide for a moment. There was clearly a lot of pent-up hatred between her aunt and her mother. "And, of course, she met that _Potter_, and she had you two. I knew you would be just as strange, just as freakish as her. And then she went and got herself blown up, and we got landed with you!"

"BLOWN UP?" Harry exploded suddenly, his infamous temper making its inevitable appearance.

"You told us our parents died in a car crash!" Kathy hissed. "You _lied_?"

"_A CAR CRASH?" _ Hagrid bellowed. "That's an _outrage_! A _scandal_! Their parents died heroes, and you told them Lily an' James died in a _car crash?_

"What really happened?" Harry asked.

Hagrid suddenly seemed wary, and perhaps a little nervous. Turning his face down, he rubbed a hand over it and said, "I wasn't expectin' this, havin' to tell yeh the story…" He sighed. "Well, I guess someone's gotta tell yeh. Yeh two can't go off to school not knowin.'" He paused for a few seconds, and took a deep, long breath, as if preparing himself for what he was about to say. "It all started when-" he broke off.

"What?" Kathy asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

Hagrid gave a frustrated sigh. "It's his name. I can't say it."

"Perhaps you could write it down," Harry suggested. Hagrid shook his head.

"No, I can't spell it." He stopped, took another breath. "Alright, his name was..._Voldemort_."

"Voldemort?" Kathy and Harry repeated simultaneously.

Hagrid shushed them. "Don't say it, don't say it...anyway, a few years ago, a dark wizard, _very _dark wizard, vol - _you-know-who _rose to power. He was gainin' followers every day. Some he bewitched, some he convinced. Anyone who said no to him ended up dead. I s'pose he thought he could turn yer parents to his side, cause one night he showed up at yer house. Lily an' James refused, o'course, if that's what you-know-who was after, that is. He killed yer father, then yer mother…" Hagrid trailed off and looked down at his lap. He didn't speak.

"Are you alright, Hagrid?" Kathy asked. "What is it?"

Hagrid shook his head slowly, sadly. "I'm sorry," he said, voice quieter than before. "It's just yeh couldn't meet people nicer than yer mum an dad, it's not-" He broke off. "It's not right."

Kathy felt the familiar sense of sadness wash over her, but pushed it down. Now wasn't the time. She could deal with that later. "What happened after they...you know." _Come on, Kathy, _she mentally scolded herself. _They're dead! Just say it._

Hagrid cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes. "Right, right...well, after that, you-know-who...well, he tried to kill _you_." He looked pointedly at Harry, whose face morphed into one of shock.

"_Me_? Why?" he asked, frowning.

Hagrid shrugged in response. "Dunno. _No one _knows, really. I reckon he just wanted to finish of the family. Point is, he tried to kill yeh, but for some reason he couldn't. Somethin' about you stopped him. 'Course, he couldn't even try and kill you, Kathy. He didn't have the strength. And after he failed, he fled - at least, that's what some people think. Some think he's dead. Other's think he's still out there, waitin' for the right moment."

In a very quiet voice, Kathy asked, "What do you think?"

"My bet's he's alive, alright, but too weak to come back."

"Ever?"

The question seemed to make Hagrid uncomfortable. Shifting awkwardly on the couch, he continued, "Dunno. He won't be back anytime soon, that's for sure." Eyes flickering around the room, he abruptly changed the subject. "Thing is, Harry, now yer famous. Everyone in our world knows yer name. Yer the Boy Who Lived."

Harry turned to Kathy, giving her a look that said, _I don't want to be famous. And I can't be famous. None of this could possibly be true_. Kathy gave the tiniest of nods. He was right. Witches? Wizards? _Magic_? There was simply no way. They both looked up at Hagrid. "I don't think I'm a wizard," Harry said softly. "I think you've got the wrong person."

Kathy nodded in agreement. "I mean, being a witch - that would be pretty cool and everything, but I'm...I'm just..._not_."

"Not a witch and wizard, eh?" Hagrid asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeh two ever do anythin' strange, anythin' you couldn't explain, when yeh were angry or scared?"

Looking down at her lap, Kathy searched her mind. He _did _have a point, she realized. Both her and Harry had been subject to odd experiences throughout their lives. There was, of course, the incident of the boa constrictor at the zoo, and once, Kathy, while in a tutoring session, had gotten angry at her teacher. Five seconds later, her hair was in flames.

And that wasn't all. Kathy would need two hands to count all the times something bizarre happened to her or her brother. She looked back up at Hagrid, and saw that he was beaming. "See?" he said. "Yeh two are witch and wizard, there's no doubt about it."

"They won't be going."

All three heads turned to see Vernon emerging from the corner he and his family had escaped into. His face was beginning to turn magenta once more. "I will _not _allow it."

Hagrid gave a short, humorless laugh. "Yeh bet yer arse they'll be goin', Dursley. And not to just any school - to Hogwarts, the finest institution in the world. And they'll be trained under the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore."

"I WILL NOT PAY TO HAVE SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!"

This was the last straw for Hagrid. Whipping out an - _was that an umbrella? - _and pointing it at Vernon, he bellowed, "NEVER - INSULT - ALBUS DUMBLEDORE - IN FRONT OF ME." Scanning the room, his eyes landed on Dudley, who was turned around, huddled in his mother's arms, shaking. He waved the umbrella, and a small, pink, curly tail appeared on Dudley's backside.

Petunia shrieked at the top of her lungs. Dudley began to hop around, shouting and squealing, "_MUM! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" _Vernon gave Hagrid his best death glare, grabbed Dudley by the arm, and hurried upstairs, into the other room, Petunia close behind. There was the sound of the door slamming shut and the click of a lock. Kathy couldn't do anything but stare in the direction the Dursley's head gone, amazed.

Whipping around, she looked at Hagrid and spluttered, "How - how did you -" she broke off, unable to go on. Harry was grinning.

Hagrid smiled. "_Magic_. And I'd 'ppreciate it if yeh didn't mention that to Dumbledore. Technically speakin', I'm not s'posed to use magic outside school. I went to Hogwarts meself, but I got expelled in me third year. Snapped my wand in half, they did."

Kathy nodded, and Harry responded, "Of course."

"Good," Hagrid replied. "Thanks." Standing up, he took off his coat and tossed it to Kathy and Harry, who both caught an end of it. "Yeh two best get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

The twins obeyed, settling themselves down on the couch. The large coat was plenty big enough to cover them both, and they quickly became comfortable. As soon as Hagrid began snoring, Kathy quietly asked, "Do you think it's true? Really true? We're actually a witch and wizard?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know." After a moment, though, he added. "I really, really hope so." Kathy didn't need to be told that - she could hear it in his voice.

"Me too."

_Peter Pan's here, _she thought, _and we're finally going to Neverland_.

* * *

**So, what did you think? A review would be amazing - they mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Uh, hi.**

**So yeah. I was gone for a while. Unfortunately, I had to shut down my account because I didn't have enough time to write anymore.**

**However, things are more or less sorted out now, and so I've come back to this story with renewed vision. Hopefully. My goal is update every weekend, either on Sunday or Saturday. If I miss an update for whatever reason, I will not update during the week. Instead, I'll wait til the next weekend. It's a bit less time-consuming that way.**

**If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me. You guys are the best! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_The Wand Chooses the Wizard_

* * *

_It was all a dream_.

That was the first thought that emerged from the fogginess of her mind when she woke up.

_I'm in the cupboard at Privet Drive. There were never any letters, or a giant man named Hagrid who told me I was a witch_. _Just a dream_.

There was a sudden, sharp tapping noise. _And that's Aunt Petunia, waking me and Harry up so we can cook breakfast_.

A sinking feeling filled Kathy's stomach. Why couldn't it have been real? It had been wonderful, that sense of belonging, of finally finding out what made her different. It was all she'd ever dreamed of.

She lay there for a moment, letting the disappointment wash out of her system. After a few seconds passed, she sighed and slowly sat up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Only, she wasn't in her cupboard.

A sudden rush of warmth spread through her as she realized that she was lying next to Harry, covered in Hagrid's coat.

_Hagrid's _coat. Hagrid, who was _here_, asleep on the couch.

Kathy couldn't help the elated grin that appeared on her lips and, filled with a new energy, turned to her brother and began to gently shake him. "Harry!" she said, voice still slightly scratchy from sleep. "Wake up!"

Her twin mumbled incoherently before opening his eyes. Sleepy green orbs gazed up at her in confusion as he muttered hoarsely, "What are you…"

He broke off mid-sentence, eyes widening. Kathy smiled as she watched her brother go through the same thought process she had, and even giggled when a similar grin graced her brother's lips. He leaned upwards, resting on one elbow, and whispered, "It was real." He spoke the words almost as though he couldn't believe they were even true. Then, in an ecstatic, louder voice, he repeated, "It was _real_!" Sitting up, he let out a joyous laugh and launched himself at his sister, arms wrapped around her tight.

Kathy laughed too, free and happy, squeezing him right back. "It was real," she said, in a way that was both quiet and delighted.

And if Harry heard her sniffles as tears began to gather and slide down her cheeks, he merely held her tighter and didn't say a word.

After all, not all tears come from sadness.

* * *

After a short breakfast of cold sausage and an incident with an owl, Kathy, Harry, and Hagrid were out of that terrible hut and making their way to the shore. Kathy walked next to Harry, hands shoved into the pockets of her light coat. Her twin nudged her lightly and murmured, "This is crazy, isn't it? I mean, _magic_."

Kathy nodded. "I know. It almost can't be real."

"But it _is_. You saw the letter, and what Hagrid could do." When Kathy didn't reply, Harry continued, "Come on, Kathy. Something good is finally happening. Let's just go with it, all right? What's the worst that could happen? If it's all a joke, or a lie, so be it. At least we got this little bit of happiness. Right?"

Kathy was silent for a long moment. Then, she looked up at Harry with a faint grin and said, "I guess. I mean, at least we're away from the Dursley's."

Harry smiled, emerald eyes sparkling. "That's the spirit."

Upon reaching the shoreline, they climbed into the boat one by one, Hagrid doing so more carefully, so as not to not tip the already dingy structure. Once they were settled, he took out his umbrella and pointed it at the hull. Kathy felt that same jolt of disbelief that she'd felt the night before as the boat began to move, gradually getting faster as it glided across the water. She turned to Harry, and the two shared a grin.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kathy asked, raising her voice so it could be heard over the sound of the boat as it tore through the ocean.

"Diagon Alley.," Hagrid replied. "It's where we'll get yer stuff for school. Books, money, the lot."

Harry frowned, and he turned to look at Kathy worriedly. "We, er…" Kathy began quietly, "we don't really have any money."

Hagrid shook his head. "Nonsense. Yeh don't think yer parents left yeh with nothin', do yeh?"

Kathy was silent, though her anxiety lessened a bit at Hagrid's word. Hopefully he was right, or else...

Shuddering at the thought of going back to the Dursleys, Kathy leaned back against the edge of the boat, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of the sea's salty spray on her skin.

* * *

"Diagon Alley is in a pub?"

After a couple hours of travel, Harry, Kathy, and Hagrid were standing in front of a tavern called "The Leaky Cauldron." _Strange name_, Kathy thought.

Hagrid grinned. "Not exactly. Come on in, I'll show yeh." Opening the pub's door, he stepped through and gestured for the twins to follow.

Feeling a bit nervous, Kathy nodded and walked inside, her brother right behind her.

The air inside was cool - a blessing, considering how hot the July sun had been all the way to London. People milled about here and there, some at the bar, some at tables. A few people looked their way as they entered, but they mostly remained unnoticed.

For a few seconds, at least.

The bartender glanced up, caught sight of Hagrid, and grinned. "Hagrid!" he shouted amiably. "The usual, I presume?"

Hagrid shook his head and ushered the twins forward, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Not today, Tom, sorry. I'm takin' the Potters 'ere to get their school supplies."

Tom's eyes widened and his hand froze mid-pour. "Bless my soul," he said, voice filled with awe and hardly loud enough for Kathy to hear. "It's Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his sister."

Harry shot Kathy a fearful look. The young redhead bit her lip to keep from smiling. Leaning over to her brother, she whispered, "With great fame comes great annoyance."

Harry scowled. "Shut up."

Once word of who Harry was spread throughout the pub - and quite quickly it spread - Hagrid and twins were at a standstill as various people rushed up to meet Harry, shake his hand, and thank him.

Kathy mostly got a couple of smiles, but she wasn't terribly perturbed. Sure, she liked her fair share of attention, but this was a bit too much even for her. People crowded her brother on all sides, sticking out their hands with shining eyes and adoring grins. She was quite happy to stand aside, in all honesty.

After the people in the pub were all calmed down, Hagrid hastily ushered the twins out of the pub through its backdoor. Kathy found herself facing a brick wall. Turning to her brother, she saw him wearing a confused, almost tired expression. "I have a feeling you'll start getting used to it," she told him, grinning. Harry just rolled his eyes.

She looked back at Hagrid, who had pulled out his umbrella. She watched bemusedly as the large man began to tap at the bricks, muttering to himself as he did.

It occurred to Kathy, quite suddenly, that this was all rather insane.

_Still better than the Dursleys, though_.

There was a strange rumbling sound, and then the brick wall began to move. Kathy's jaw dropped.

Brick by brick, the wall was peeling away, inwardly caving in on itself. When it was finished, there was a hole where it had once been.

A hole leading into an alley.

A very real, very busy alley.

_Yup, _Kathy thought. _This is insane_.

Hagrid turned back to look at them both, smiling widely. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

Kathy had never been so amazed in entire life.

The alley was buzzing with people, all kinds of people. People wearing robes and hats, children running to and fro, giggling and cooing at things they saw in shop windows. Shopkeepers and vendors standing in the streets, shouting out bargains and deals and advertising their products.

And the _shops_. They lined the street, all with bizarre yet wonderful names and filled to the limit with witches and wizards.

Kathy couldn't stop staring. Her head swiveled this way and that, green eyes drinking in the sights around her. She looked back at her brother to see him wearing an identical awed expression. He was grinning, more than she'd seen him in a long, long time. Kathy was hit with the sudden urge to run to him, hug him and say, "Look at this. _Look at this world." _Something to convey the surreal feelings that were rushing through her.

But she had the feeling that she didn't need to, because when he met her gaze, his eyes said everything she needed to hear.

_This is what our home was supposed to be like_.

Kathy smiled.

"We need to head to Gringotts first off," Hagrid said. "It's just up the alley here."

Gringotts was, unsurprisingly, enormous. The walls towered up over Kathy's head as she, Harry, and Hagrid walked through the large doors.

As if things couldn't get any stranger, the wizarding bank was run by goblins.

_Goblins_, Kathy thought, shaking her head as she observed the little creatures sitting at their desks, talking to clients and exchanging coins. _Of course_.

Hagrid led them to a desk towards the middle of the hall. "Mr. Harry Potter and his sister Ms. Katherine would like to open their vault."

The goblin peered over his desk at the twins, beady black eyes assessing them closely. Kathy shivered. "And do Mr. and Ms. Potter have their key?"

Hagrid pulled a small, golden key from one of his pockets. "Right here," he said, laying it on the desk.

The goblin picked it up, inspected it, and finally nodded. "All seems in order."

"Also, ah-" Hagrid coughed awkwardly and handed a white envelope to the goblin as well. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore requests access to vault 713."

The goblin opened the letter and read its contents carefully. "Very well," he said after he had finished. Hopping down from his desk, he walked briskly towards the end of the hall. "Right this way."

They passed through a wooden door that led to a dimly-lit hallway. Blazing torches on the stone walls were the only source of light. They followed the goblin until they reached a set of tracks, by which was standing yet another goblin.

"Griphook," the first goblin said to the other, "please escort these people to vaults 687 and 713."

The smaller goblin nodded obediently and gestured for Hagrid and the twins to climb into the metal cart.

After everyone was settled, the cart slowly began to creep forward, gathering speed as it descended into the dark depths of the tunnel. Soon enough, they were speeding along at a quick pace, the cart smoothly navigating the tracks.

Kathy sat back and enjoyed the ride, smiling gently at the feel of the soft wind against her face. She glanced at Hagrid and was amused to see him clutching the side of the cart, his own face a nasty green color. "You all right there, Hagrid?" she asked, grinning. He shot her a dirty look that was hardly visible through the nausea-inflicted pain.

The cart eventually slowed to a stop in front of a rocky ledge. Hagrid let out a relieved breath and pulled himself out immediately, the twins following.

The goblin scurried up to the door and reached out a gnarled hand. Using his long nail, he traced a path down the middle of the door. The sound of locks clicking filled the air.

"If anyone other than a goblin tried that, he'd be sucked inside the vault and trapped," Griphook informed them as he reached into his pocket to retrieve the key.

"How often do you check them?" Harry asked.

Griphook smirked. "About every ten years or so."

As soon as they key was fit into the lock and turned, the door swung open, creaking loudly as it did so.

Kathy let out a quick, dumbfounded breath.

_We're rich_.

The vault was nearly filled to the brim with coins. Piles of gold, bronze, and silver heaped together. It was more money than Kathy had ever seen. She looked over at Harry, and their eyes met. They shared a disbelieving grin.

Hagrid smiled. "Yeh didn't think yer parents left yeh with nothin', did yeh?"

After they'd scooped enough coins into their sacks, Hagrid and the twins boarded the cart once more, the former quite reluctantly. It traveled deeper into the ground, twisting and turning for at least ten minutes before stopping again.

This time, Harry, Kathy, and Hagrid stayed put. Griphook hopped out of the cart, turned a corner, and a few minutes later he was back, holding a small bag in his hands. "Here you are," he said, giving the bag to Hagrid.

Harry's eyes narrowed in a curiousity Kathy was all too familiar with. "What's that?" he asked, tilting his head and staring at the small sack as Hagrid tucked it securely into his coat.

"Nothin' yeh' need to concern yerselves with," Hagrid said simply, staring straight ahead.

Kathy frowned. _Interesting_.

After their business at Gringotts was finished and they were back traversing Diagon Alley, Kathy pulled out her school list. "This is a lot of stuff," she muttered, scanning the piece of parchment. "Where should we start?"

"Probably with the easy stuff," Hagrid replied. "Cauldrons and potion ingredients and the like."

And so they went off, into various shops where they encountered all sorts of people. They made their way down the list, checking things off as they went.

When they got to a shop named _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, Hagrid stopped outside the door. "I'll let yeh two do yer thing. Malkin's real easy to get along with, yeh'll be fine. I'll just wait out here, if yeh' don't mind."

Kathy and Harry both agreed, entering the shop together. It smelled a bit musty, Kathy thought, but not unpleasant. It was mostly empty, save for a woman who hurried to the counter at the sound of the bell. She gave them a friendly grin. "Ah, new robes for school, I presume?" The twins nodded.

"Come on back, then, and I'll get you measured and fitted." Gesturing for them to follow, she turned and opened a door behind the desk, holding it for them as they walked through.

"Stand on those two stools, right beside him over there," Madam Malkin said, pointing to two stools in the corner of the room. A young boy, appearing to be about the twins' age, was standing on top of one, already wearing robes.

Kathy and Harry exchanged a slightly nervous look - they had interacted with any magic folk their age yet - and did as the witch had asked. The young boy looked them up and down, eyes cool and curious. He was very pale, Kathy noted. His hair was nearly white, and he had a rather pointed chin. Kathy felt his eyes on them as the Madam Malkin began to take measurements.

"Hello," he said. "Hogwarts too?"

The twins nodded but didn't respond.

"My parents are next door, buying books for my classes," the boy began in a drawling voice. "When I'm done here I think I'll try and drag them to the alley's quidditch shop. I might even be able to bully Dad into buying me a racing broom." He smirked.

Kathy frowned. "That's wonderful," she replied dryly.

The boy's eyes narrowed, and after a moment he turned his gaze from her to Harry. "What house do you think you'll be in? Personally, I'd like to be in Slytherin. Clearly it's the best out of all of them, don't you think?"

_Wow_, Kathy thought. _He sure loves hearing himself talk_.

"Merlin," the boy continued. "Imagine if I ended up in Hufflepuff? I think I'd leave, don't you?"

Both of the twins just nodded, Kathy quite reluctantly. She didn't think it was a good idea to admit that she had no clue what a 'house' or a 'hufflepuff' was in front of this boy - she had a feeling he'd mock her for it.

"So where are your parents?" The boy asked, looking out the window. "I don't see them."

"They're dead," Kathy replied flatly.

"Oh," the boy said. "I'm sorry."

He didn't really sound sorry.

"They were our sort, though, weren't they?" The boy asked.

"They were magic, if that's what you mean," Harry answered. He was sounding less and less enthused about the conversation each time he spoke.

The boy nodded approvingly. "That's good, then. I don't think they should let the other sort in."

Kathy frowned. "What do you mean?"

The boy gave her incredulous look. "Muggle-borns, of course. Say," he frowned. "You never did tell me your surname."

Kathy and Harry shared a worried glance, but were saved from answering by Madam Malkin. "You're all done!" she told the boy, who let out a relieved sigh and immediately hopped off the stool.

"Well, see you at school," he said, before disappearing through the door.

Kathy turned to Harry with a raised brow. "He was quite pleasant, wasn't he?" she muttered.

Harry huffed and shook his head. "He reminded me of Dudley. I hope I don't run into him at Hogwarts."

Kathy nodded. "Agreed."

Once their robes were fitted and purchased, the twins exited the shop to find Hagrid leaning up against the large wooden door frame. "Everything bought?" he asked, and at the twins' nods, grinned and said, "Alright, then, all yeh've got left is yer wands. Best part, I tell yeh, gettin' wands."

Kathy smiled, excitement bubbling up inside at the thought of a wand. With a wand she could finally do magic. Actual, real _magic_. The idea made her giddy.

They walked along the alley until they reached a store named _Ollivanders_. It was tall, wooden, and seemed to almost tilt a little on its foundation. "I've got some stuff I need to buy," Hagrid told them. "I reckon yeh won't have too bad of a time in here either. Wand buyin' isn't hard."

As soon as Hagrid began walking down the street towards a rather busy looking shop, Harry turned to Kathy and grinned, green eyes excited. "You ready?" he asked.

Kathy nodded, and the two entered the shop.

Like Madam Malkin's, the store had a strange, musty smell to it. The room itself was quite small, and the walls were stacked to the ceiling with thin boxes.

"Hello there."

Kathy nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around towards the source of the voice Standing right behind them was an old man with wild, white hair and silvery gray eyes. They peered at Kathy and Harry curiously. "Ah," he said, voice barely louder than a whisper. "Mr. and Ms. Potter. I wondered when I'd be seeing you two." His gaze turned towards Harry. "Especially you."

Once again, Kathy found herself glad that her brother was the famous one. She didn't like being on the receiving end of that stare.

As if the old man - Mr. Ollivander, she presumed - could read her thoughts, those eyes flashed back to meet her green ones. "We'll start with you, Ms. Potter." He gestured to a chair in the center of the room. "Sit, if you please."

Feeling rather nervous, Kathy did as she was told, legs slightly shaky as she sat down.

The first wand Mr. Ollivander gave to her was long and thin. "Oak and phoenix feather, ten inches. Quite bendy," he informed her.

Kathy held the wand in her hand, suddenly feeling quite stupid. "Um…" she trailed off awkwardly. "What do I, er...do?"

Mr. Ollivander frowned, the small movement making Kathy feel even more idiotic than before. "Well, wave it, of course."

Nodding, Kathy let out a deep breath and gave the wand a small wave.

Nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander sighed.

The sound of stifled laughter met her ears, and Kathy turned her head to give her brother a glare. He was biting his lip to hide a grin, emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. _Just wait_, she thought. _You'll be the one feeling stupid here in a minute_.

Sure enough, the wands began to pile up. After five minutes, there was a nice little mound of boxes next to her chair.

"It's alright," Mr. Ollivander told her when she apologized. "It's not your fault. Besides, I like a challenge." The crease in his brow and sweat on his forehead told her otherwise.

He handed her yet another wand, but this time, a tingly feeling of warmth shot through her as her hand closed around it. _This is the one_. "Maple with dragon heartstring, twelve inches," Mr. Ollivander said.

As soon as she waved it, a rush of bright, golden light erupted from the tip, its calm glow filling the room for a few seconds before dissipating. Kathy grinned.

Mr. Ollivander smiled as well, though it looked more relieved than pleased. "Good, good," he said. He turned towards Harry, looking rather worn out and more than a little nervous. "Now, Mr. Potter. Your turn."

Harry took even longer. It must've been ten minutes before he finally managed to find the right one. When he did get his match, Mr. Ollivander frowned and said, "Curious, really. Quite curious…"

Looking up at Mr. Ollivander, Harry asked, "I'm sorry, but...what do you mean?"

Mr. Ollivander turned his cloudy grey eyes to her brother, expression unreadable. "It just so happens," he began, "that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand gave another feather - just one other feather. It's curious, Mr. Potter, that you would be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry looked uneasy. Kathy was a little off-put herself. Voldemort and Harry's wands were connected? The idea gave her the creeps.

After they'd paid for their wands, Harry and Kathy exited the shop, both a little on edge. "It's really strange, isn't it?" Kathy asked her brother. "That your wands are connected?"

Shrugging, Harry replied, "I don't know. I guess." He paused. "I don't want anything to do with him." His words were short and clipped. Irritated.

Kathy sighed, unsure on how to comfort her brother. She'd never been very good at it; Harry had always been good at making her feel better, but it didn't really go both ways. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, she simply said, "Don't worry about it, okay?" She grinned. "I mean, come on. _Magic_. This is amazing. Like you said, we're away from the Dursleys now, at least."

Harry nodded, though he still seemed a bit put out. "Yeah, I guess."

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a rattling cage and Hagrid's shout of, "Hey ,you two!"

The twins turned to the large man who was currently making his way towards him - _holding two cages. _

Kathy gasped in delight. Inside both of the cages was an owl. One was snowy white, the other a deep black. Hagrid grinned at the twins' smiles. "Happy birthday," he said, holding out the cages once he'd stopped in front of them.

Harry turned to Kathy. "Go on, you can pick," he said.

"You're sure?" she asked her twin. He nodded.

"I'll, er…" she paused, looking between the two cages, conflicted. White was the obvious choice, she supposed, and yet…

"I'll take this one," she said, pointing to the black one. "Is it male or female?"

"They're both girls," Hagrid replied, handing the cage to her.

Harry looked over at her, surprised at her decision. Kathy shrugged. "I like a little danger, you know?" she said, and Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Whatever you say," he replied, happily taking the cage with the white owl. He looked up at Hagrid. "Where to next?"

"Well," he answered, "yeh've got eveythin' you need, so I reckon I should be takin' yeh home now." At the twins' dejected faces, he sighed. "I know, I know, but yeh've got to go back for a little while. It'll be September before yeh' know it, I promise."

As Hagrid led them out of the magical world and into the mundane one, Kathy turned to her brother and said, "It's crazy, isn't it?"

Harry smiled, wide and bright. "Yeah. But isn't it wonderful?"

Kathy grinned. _Yes. It's wonderful_.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know in a review, if you might be so willing. :D **

**Projected Update: 4/27/16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry about the late update. I suck. It's official. But if you've stuck with me, thank you!**

**A few notes about this chapter: I'm sorry if Kathy comes of as a little Mary-Sue-ish in this chapter. I ****_promise _****I'm trying to avoid that at all costs. Seamus and Dean aren't going to end up worshipping her or anything, I swear. I just wanted to showcase her reckless, thrill-seeking nature. It was less about heroics and more about her tendency to put herself in dangerous situations for the hell of it.**

**Also, I want this to be clear from the get-go: Draco and Kathy will not be a couple in this story. I appreciate Draco as a character - an interesting and complex one - but I don't plan on a romance between him and Kathy.**

**That being said, thanks ****_so _****much for checking out this story and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_Train Windows and a Lost Bracelet _

_Platform Nine and Three Quarters._

Kathy and Harry stood side by side at the train station, watching as their aunt and uncle drove away, cackling all the while. They'd been more than happy to get rid of them, and of course felt no inclination to help them find their way.

"Arseholes," Kathy muttered. Harry smirked.

It'd been a couple months since Hagrid had burst into their shack and proclaimed that they were magical. After their little shopping trip to Diagon Alley, he'd more or less left the twins to figure out how to board the so-called Hogwarts Express.

Kathy peered down at her ticket and sighed. "Now what?" she asked, turning towards her brother.

Harry just shrugged. "I dunno. Perhaps we should ask a conductor."

Kathy nodded. "Might as well."

And off they went, searching for a man in the trademark blue uniform. Upon finding one a couple meters off, Harry approached him and asked politely, "Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where to find Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

The conductor frowned. "There's so such thing, kid," he responded, and walked off, shaking his head and murmuring something about idiotic children.

"Great," Harry said dryly. "How are we supposed to…" He abruptly stopped speaking, turning his head to the side as if he were listening to something. After a moment of silence, he spun around, grabbed a hold of his cart and said, "Follow me."

Harry had always had good instincts, so Kathy quickly pushed her cart along behind him, letting her brother take the lead.

After a few moments, Kathy realized that Harry was following someone as well - a group of people pushing carts similar to theirs, holding strange looking-books and objects. They stopped in between two platforms - nine and ten, unsurprisingly.

"Alright, Percy, you go first," said the leader of the pack, a kind-looking woman with shockingly orange hair.

A tall, intelligent-looking fellow with glasses and the same uncommon hair color nodded and stationed his cart a few feet away from the wall between the two platforms. Then, he pushed the cart forward and - _disappeared. _

Kathy's jaw dropped and she spun around to face her brother. "_Did you see that_?" she asked incredulously. Harry nodded, looking just as stunned.

A shorter pair of twin boys - Fred and George, Kathy heard their mother call them - were next, disappearing just as they reached the wall, as their brother had.

Harry cleared his throat and approached the woman, looking nervous but determined. "Erm, excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me how to…" he trailed off, pointing at the wall.

"Oh, how to get onto the platform?" the woman asked. She was smiling gently and her voice was kind. Kathy liked her instantly.

Harry nodded in answer. "There's not much to it, dear," the woman said. "All you have to do is push your cart at that wall between the two platforms and you'll go right through."

_Go through? _Kathy wondered, feeling a bit nervous at the thought. Harry just nodded once more, that same determined expression appearing on his face as he did as the woman instructed and - he was gone.

The woman turned towards Kathy, "Oh, was that your brother, dear?"

Kathy nodded. "Yeah. Do I just - do it like he did?" she asked, feeling rather stupid.

The woman smiled. "Exactly as he did. You'll be fine, dear."

Feeling a little more assured - though not enough to be entirely comfortable with what she was about to do - Kathy began to run towards the barrier.

_A little closer, a little closer..._Kathy closed her eyes, preparing to hit the wall.

But she didn't. At the sound of a train whistle, Kathy opened her eyes and stared.

_I did it_.

There was a red train next to a busy platform. People were everywhere - going to and fro, hugging each other, packing trunks into the steam engine. Kathy looked a few feet ahead and saw her brother, standing and staring just as she was. She hurried over to him and nudged him, grinning. "Hey," she said.

Harry smiled, wide and bright. "Hey," he said. "This is amazing." Kathy watched his eyes wander over the room, curious and awed.

And for the first time in months, Kathy felt the same.

* * *

"It won't...go...in…" Harry huffed, attempting to shove his trunk into the empty compartment they'd found.

Kathy sighed and grabbed a corner of the trunk, trying to heave it inside, but Harry was right - they were too small and skinny.

"Hey!" a voice called, "you need a hand?"

It was the red-haired twins. Kathy smiled in relief and Harry nodded vehemently. "That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem," the two replied simultaneously. Harry and Kathy exchanged a brief grin.

With the twins' help, Harry's trunk - along with Kathy's - was tucked inside the compartment. Harry ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Thanks," he said.

One of the twins started, pointing at Harry's scar. "Is that…"

"Merlin!" the other twin exclaimed. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry turned scarlet. "Er, yeah…" he replied.

"Wow," one of the twins said. "That's...wow."

Harry shuffled his feet and shrugged, looking uncomfortable. Kathy frowned. "Thanks for your help," she said, "but I think we can take it from here."

The twins, luckily, seemed to take the hint. "Oh, sorry," one said. "I didn't mean to-"

They were cut off by a voice calling, "Fred? George?"

"Coming, mum!" they chorused. "We'll see you later," said one of the twins, and they walked off.

Harry climbed inside the compartment, Kathy following behind. Once the door was shut, Kathy curled up on a seat, lying her head on the window.

"You okay?" Harry asked quietly. His green eyes were concerned.

Kathy nodded. "Yeah. It's just…"

"Crazy," Harry finished for her. "I know. We're _famous_."

Kathy snorted. "_You're _famous, Harry. I dodged that bullet, it seems."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure everyone will get over it soon enough," Kathy said, inwardly cringing at her inability to comfort her brother.

Harry sighed. "I hope."

A few moments later, the compartment door slid open to reveal one of the red-headed boys they'd been following earlier. "Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked, looking slightly wary. "Everywhere is full…"

Harry smiled politely. "Of course," he said. Kathy just nodded.

The boy took a seat. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said, voice friendly.

Harry nodded and shot Kathy a quick glance - who smirked - before answering, "I'm, uh, Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron's jaw dropped. Kathy bit back a snigger.

"Are you really?" he asked, voice a tad higher than before. He seemed to notice and coughed awkwardly.

Harry nodded.

"And you're Katherine, then?" Ron asked, turning towards her. "His sister?"

Kathy smiled. "The one and only. You can call me Kathy."

Ron nodded, turning his gaze back to Harry and staring for a few moments before turning to look out the window.

"I think I'm going to try and find the loo," Kathy told her brother, standing up and stretching a bit. "I'll be right back."

Harry just looked at her a bit desperately as she slid the compartment door open and entered the hallway.

Kathy hadn't meant to abandon her brother or anything - she actually really needed a restroom. And besides, Harry was friendly, for the most part. Him and Ron would probably hit it off.

The train had begun moving, the gentle rumbling sound echoing through the corridor. It was mostly empty, save her a few students here and there. Kathy made her way down the hallway, turning her head this way and that, hoping to catch sight of a bathroom.

As she walked, she couldn't help but wonder if _she'd _make any friends. She hoped so. It'd be horrible to spent seven years at a school without friends.

Kathy exhaled deeply, shaking her head in an attempt to drive the fear away. She couldn't think like that. This was a new beginning - something she'd been wishing for her entire life. She couldn't let herself ruin it.

Lifting her chin, she walked the halls with more confidence. Maybe she'd run into a couple people, start a conversation -

_Whack!_

Kathy landed on the ground with a thud.

"Merlin, watch where you're going!"

Looking up, Kathy saw a blonde boy standing over her. He was pale, with a pointed chin, and - _he was the boy from Diagon Alley_.

Kathy scowled, picking herself up from the floor. "Thanks for the hand, mate," she said dryly.

The boy's sneer transformed into an expression of cool interest, "You're Katherine Potter, aren't you?" he said, grey eyes assessing her. "I remember you from Diagon Alley. I heard you and your brother were coming to Hogwarts this year." He smirked. "Do you know who _I _am?"

"No," Kathy said, "and I wouldn't like to."

The boy's eyes narrowed, but he nonetheless stuck out a hand and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, voice bored and haughty.

Kathy didn't shake. "I'd say it's nice to meet you," she remarked, placing her hands on her hips, "but I'd be lying."

The boy - Malfoy - scowled. "That's quite rude, Potter," he said, sounding more annoyed than offended.

"That's rich, coming from someone who knocked me to the ground and then told me to watch where I was going," Kathy snapped.

Malfoy's scowl deepened. "You'd best watch your mouth around me," he sneered. "My father is very influential in the wizarding world."

Kathy was feeling more and more irritated by the minute. She was getting angry, and though she didn't have a temper like Harry's, it could be pretty nasty when it showed itself. Snorting, Kathy responded dryly, "Wow, very scary," before spinning around to walk the other way.

"You'd best watch your back, Potter!" Malfoy called. Kathy rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

She eventually found the loo, and after using it, began to walk back towards the compartment, wondering if Ron and Harry were getting along as she strolled and hoping that Draco Malfoy had left the hallway. She was almost there when a compartment door slid open and a boy with sandy-colored hair bounded outside. "Hey!" he said, waving a hand and stepping in front of her. "Sorry to bother you, but could you maybe help me with something real quick?" He had a thick Irish accent, and he was biting his lip nervously.

Kathy frowned. "Er, I suppose. What is it?"

The boy shuffled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "I should probably just show you," he said, and without waiting for an answer, hurried back inside the compartment, Kathy close behind him.

There was someone else inside - an African-American boy who looked even more worried than his friend. He was rubbing his hands together anxiously, but stopped when he saw Kathy, turning to his friend questioningly.

"I thought she might be able to help," the sandy-haired boy said. "Since…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

The other boy nodded and turned towards Kathy. "Er, hi. I'm Dean. Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but I kind of…" he sighed. "My mum gave me this really expensive charm bracelet before I left, got it from Romania, told me I'd give me good luck or whatever. Well, I pulled it out to show to Seamus here but the window was open and it kind of...fell out."

He looked at Kathy, embarrassed, who coughed awkwardly before responding, "Um, I'm sorry, but...how am I supposed to help? If it's gone out the window, I'm not sure there's much I can do."

The other boy - Seamus - spoke for him, saying, "Well, it's not _gone_, per se. It's still there."

Kathy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Dean sighed once more, beckoning towards the open window. "Look out," he said, and Kathy walked up it and peered out. "To the right," Dean added, and Kathy turned her head.

"Oh."

The bracelet - and yes, it was quite expensive looking - was hanging a few feet away, wrapped around a piece of the train's piping, not quite within arm's reach.

Kathy removed her head from the window and turned back towards the boys. "We've tried getting it," Dean said quickly. "Well, sort of…"

"It's just we've both almost fallen out of the train trying to reach it," Seamus explained. "I thought maybe you could…"

"Get it for you?" Kathy asked.

They both nodded.

Kathy looked over at the window and sighed. This was a stupid idea. She knew that. Remarkably stupid, even.

"Sure," she said.

Dean and Seamus let out simultaneous sighs of relief. "Thank you so much," Dean said. "I'll stand by the window and make sure you don't fall out or anything. I swear, you'll be fine. You've got this." He seemed to be saying this more for himself than for Kathy.

Kathy quickly tied her hair into a ponytail before approaching the window once more. It was smallish, but still big enough for her to fit through. Taking a deep breath, she placed both hands of the windowsill and heaved herself forward until her chest was out of the window.

The noise was overwhelming. The sound of the train moving along the tracks roared in her ears. Wind rustled all around her, rumpling her clothes as well as her ponytail. Spitting out a piece of hair that had gotten stuck in her mouth, she turned towards the bracelet, leaned forward, and reached out a hand.

Too far.

"Bullocks," Kathy muttered. Her arms were starting to tremble slightly.

_Don't look down, _she told herself. _Don't look down._

Naturally, she looked down.

"_Bullocks," _she repeated. The tracks sped by beneath her. Her heart was pounding, overtaking the sound of the wind and the steam engine itself as she pushed herself farther out the window and reached out again.

_Still _too far away.

Kathy took another long, deep breath. _Come on, Kathy_. _Like Dean said, you've got this_.

It occurred to her that this was slightly insane.

She dipped back inside for a moment, ignoring the worried looks on Dean and Seamus's faces and hoisting herself upward, sticking one leg outside the window and keeping one inside the compartment. With one arm tucked safely inside the train, she reached out with her other.

Almost. But not quite.

She ducked inside again. "It's alright," Dean said. "I mean, if I just tell my mum what happened-"

"Hold my legs," Kathy interrupted, heaving herself out the window again so that most of her upper body was outside.

"_What?" _she heard Seamus shout incredulously, barely audible over the wind and the sound of the train.

"Hold my legs!" she shouted. "And don't you dare let go."

After a moment, she felt two pairs of arms grab ahold of her shins.

_Alright, I've got this, I've got this…_

She let go of the window.

Her body immediately pitched forward, and she heard shouting from within the compartment, as well as what sounded like a couple of rather profane Irish curses.

"Don't let go!" she shouted. "Push me forward!" She grabbed at the side of the train, finally managing to find a grip.

Dean must've really wanted that bracelet back, because a moment later she was moving forward.

_Closer, closer…_

"I've got it!"

Grabbing the bracelet, she felt a surge of relief rush through her as the boys pulled her back in. Once she was safely inside, the boys both started talking at once.

"I'm so sorry, you almost fell, _Merlin_, what if you fell-"

"It's just a bracelet, it's not that important-"

Kathy giggled.

The boys stopped talking.

The redhead handed the bracelet to Dean, smiling. "That was _brilliant_."

Her heart was pounding and her head hurt and she'd scraped her arm on the piping, but the whole thing had been absolutely _exhilarating_.

The two boys were eyeing her with similar looks of confusement and horror. "You're insane," Seamus announced. Dean merely shook his head.

Kathy just shrugged and collapsed onto the compartment seat, still grinning. "It was kind of fun."

Seamus and Dean sat down as well, next to each other on the opposite seat. "Definitely insane," Seamus said. He paused. Then, "You never told us your name."

"Katherine Potter," she said. "But you can call me Kathy."

Seamus's eyes widened. "You're kidding. You're _Harry Potter's twin sister?_"

Kathy nodded, her grin fading slightly. "That's me."

Dean was frowning. "Who's Harry Potter?"

"Long story," Kathy said, before Seamus could say anything. "He's a bit famous in the wizarding world, is all."

Seamus snorted. "A bit, yeah," he muttered.

Dean grinned. "Well, famous brother or not, you saved my arse." He stuck out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kathy."

Now _this_ was a hand she was willing to shake.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Let me know in a review. Perhaps I'll update faster... :D**


End file.
